


Superhero Crushes

by Xaiya_L



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaiya_L/pseuds/Xaiya_L
Summary: A girl has a crush on a superhero. Her friend convinces her to admit it to the cape.Written for a snip duel.





	Superhero Crushes

The sound of hundreds of students talking, eating, and shifting around enveloped Bri and Alice like a blanket. A sound so densely packed, it became an ambience. Or white noise. And that was all that was really needed between them during Friday lunch. While other students eagerly chatted about weekend plans, the two girls were happy to just share each other’s company.

Bri had brought a fancy cup ramen with letters from a language Alice didn’t know, and Alice brought a sandwich with thinly cut chicken from a local deli, and veggies from a local market. They shared their lunches wordlessly, and Alice didn’t mind that Bri only brought a pre-packaged meal.

The ramen was decent for what it was. Broth hot enough to linger on your tongue and lips, as if kissed by someone wearing lipstick made of fire. The noodles were firm but yielding; Alice knew Bri took her cup ramen preparation very seriously. Alice wasn’t sure how to describe the rest of the flavor, since the spiciness was so overwhelming to her senses. Maybe she was just weak. It was still nice. Doubly so to share with a friend. There was something platonically intimate about sharing food with a friend. Alice felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest from the closeness.

“Have you ever thought about what it’d be like to meet someone you look up to?” Bri said, breaking the silence.

“I used to,” Alice said. In truth, she met her hero once. An actual hero, who turned out to be as sad and bitter like anyone else. Turned out capes were just regular people with powers. Who could’ve thought? Certainly not her, a regular girl with powers. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, I dunno. Just thinking,” Bri said. She ran a hand up and down her arm, her typical nervous gesture.

“Do you have a crush?” Alice blurted out. She just wanted to tease.

“No!” Bri said, a touch loudly. Her face was bright red, her eyes wide, and she was clutching her wrist.

Alice grinned. Bri never opened up about crushes. Then again, she didn’t talk about them either. For some reason, the two had never talked about who they liked and didn’t like. “Well? Gonna tell me who he is?”

“There’s no crush!” Bri said in a fast jumble of words that Alice could barely understand.

“Aw come on! You’re blushing so hard, Bri. You’re kinda obvious.”

“You’re obvious!”

“Umm. That doesn’t really make sense.”

In response, Bri shoved a forkful of noodles in her mouth. Alice waited in silence for Bri to chew her indignance away. “Is he local?”

“They’re local, yeah,” Bri mumbled.

“Hmm. Superhero?” It was a safe bet. There weren’t many local celebrities.

“Maybe.”

“Okay. Then I dare you to go up to them and admit your crush.”

Bri picked the wrong moment to shove in more noodles. She sputtered and coughed, and Alice was a little worried until Bri settled down. “Aliiiiiice!”

“Hi.”

“Why do you do this?” she groaned.

“Because you’re honestly adorable when you’re flustered.” Alice couldn’t help it. Seeing Bri all flushed tugged at something inside of her.

“You call yourself a friend,” Bri said with utter betrayal.

They ate in silence for a little more. Until the food was gone, and the trash all shoved together in the ramen cup. Until the bell finally rang, and all the students reluctantly stood up to continue the grind. Except for Alice, and her ‘extra-curricular’ activities as a Ward. Though it was just a different sort of grind.

“So. Gonna do it?” Alice asked.

“No!”

 

\---

 

“Hey Bri! Talked to your super crush yet?”

“Gah! That again?”

“Well?”

“No!”

 

\---

 

“Morning. Weather’s pretty nice, huh?”

“I guess?”

“Pretty good weather for talking to your super crush.”

“Oh fuck off!”

 

\---

 

“Hey Bri.”

“Hey Alice.”

“So?”

“Dammit, Alice!”

 

\---

 

“Don’t even say it!”

“Say what?”

“Gah!”

 

\---

 

Bri mumbled something under her breath as they ate. Or rather, as Alice ate. Bri hardly touched her food.

“Hey, you okay?” Alice was beginning to think that she was going too far with her teasing.

“I said I’ll do it.”

Alice blinked. “Oh. Really?”

“Just to make you shut up!” Bri said, practically attacking her arm with her other hand.

In truth, Alice hadn’t even said anything about it since Wednesday. She was torn between apologizing and letting things play out. “Cool. So how you gonna do it?”

Bri paused, just long enough to take a small bite from her instant mac’n’cheese. Alice couldn’t help but notice from her own bite that it was overcooked and mushy. Bri never let that happen. “There’s an event at the mall tomorrow with all the Wards.”

“Oh.” Alice happened to be working at that event. Boring PR crap with all the Wards, but probably better than patrols in rich white neighborhoods. At least she could sit down. “I’m, ah, gonna be busy on Saturday. Work stuff. But I wish you all the luck!”

“Okay.”

 

\---

 

Alice, fully decked out in her Karst costume, was _bored_. She had to resist drumming on the table. Had to sit upright with a smile on her face. Smiling when you really didn’t want to ached after a while. But she couldn’t let the bitchy moms or the shrill spoiled children, with near superpowered screams, get to her. Alice decided that patrols were so much better than this. She couldn’t even have a bottle of water with her. God forbid the public figured out that capes were humans who had to drink water and piss in a toilet.

Alice kept her attention up as she signed signature after signature, and exchanged cookie cutter phrases, if only so she could see who Bri would approach. With her attention on other lines, it took her a couple seconds to realize when Bri was standing right in front of her.

“H-h-hi!” Bri stammered, her voice unusually high. She was rubbing her arm.

Alice panicked internally. It took her a moment to remember her phrase. Shoot, why was Bri talking to _her_? Alice hoped Bri wouldn’t pick up on Karst’s voice being suspiciously similar to her own.

“Good afternoon, ma’am! I hope you’re having a super Saturday!” Alice reached out her hand for Bri to shake. When she just stared at it unresponsive, Alice pulled it back. “Who am I making this out to?”

“Umm. I uh. Umm. I j-j-just wanted to say that I really admire you!” Bri said.

Alice blinked. And blinked again.

Bri continued, “And I uh. A friend of mine, umm, haha this is gonna sound so silly. Oh god. She dared me to, ah, go up to my celebrity… crush. And. Yeah.” Bri’s face was bright red.

Alice blinked, and wordlessly penned her autograph. She wondered when the mall became so warm. And if she should worry about her rapidly beating heart. She handed the autograph to Bri, who grabbed it and dashed through the crowd.

That was when Stark Knight told Alice that she should audition for the role of a tomato.

 

\---

 

Alice’s heart was pounding again as she walked into Bri’s house. She wasn’t sure why. Except maybe it had to do with how her best friend admitted a crush on her cape persona. Or all of the teasing her teammates gave her. Or just how fluttery her tummy felt when Bri confessed.

Alice knocked on Bri’s door, and then Bri opened it, and then her tummy got all fluttery again and when did Bri get so pretty? Was she just blind this whole time?

“Hey,” Bri said.

“Hi.”

“Are you gonna come in?”

Then the two were sitting on Bri’s bed, and if anything Alice’s heart was pounding even faster. She stared at the wall.

“I heard you went to the mall, yesterday.”

“Umm. Yeah.”

“So. Girls, huh?”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“You’re not weirded out?”

“No. To be honest I…” Alice covered a hand over her mouth. Her big mouth.

“Alice?” Bri set a hand on Alice’s shoulder, and Alice’s breath hitched.

“Girls.”

“What?”

“They’re pretty.”

“Y-yeah.”

Alice finally looked at Bri again. At her amber eyes. Her flushed face. Her lips, slightly parted.

“I’ve been kinda confused.”

“Huh? What?” Alice realized Bri was talking.

“Karst knew my name, but I didn’t give it to her.”

“That’s odd,” Alice could only say.

“Alice?” Bri said. Alice realized she was really, really close. When did that happen?

They were so close, their noses were almost touching. Alice wasn’t sure who’s hand found who, or who moved first. She was too focused on the kiss, on her heart threatening to burst out of her chest.

“How long have you known?” Bri asked after an eternity of a too short moment.

“Umm,” Alice hesitated. “Since you admitted your crush to me yesterday.”

“Oh,” Bri said. “Oh!”

Alice kissed her again. It felt just as electric as the first.

“You sure picked an interesting way to come out.” Bri grinned.

Alice snickered, and then fell into a full laughing fit.

 


End file.
